In automotive technology “brake-by-wire” braking systems are increasingly widely used. In these braking systems the brake can, on the one hand, be operated “extraneously”, without active involvement of the vehicle driver, on the basis of electronic signals. These electronic signals may be output, for example, by an electronic stability program (ESC) or a distance control system (ACC). On the other hand, actuation of the braking system can be entirely or partially dispensed with if a braking effect requested by the driver by means of a brake pedal actuating force is implemented, for example, by switching an electric vehicle drive to generator mode. In both cases the actuation state of the brake does not correspond to the braking effect requested by the vehicle driver.
A braking system which comprises a brake pedal operatively connected to a travel simulator spring, and an electromotive drive device, is known from WO 2006/111392 A1. In that braking system the drive device includes an electric motor and a transmission and displaces a piston of a piston/cylinder system in such a way that a pressure is established in the working chamber of the cylinder, which is connected via a pressure line to a wheel brake. In this case the electric motor and the transmission of the drive device are arranged parallel to the piston of the piston/cylinder system; that is, the drive device is arranged around the piston/cylinder system. This results in a short overall length of the piston/motor unit; however, the corresponding, complex configuration of the transmission, for example the specially configured toothed rack of the transmission, is considered to be disadvantageous.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an alternative braking system of simpler construction.
This object is achieved according to the invention by a braking system as described herein.